Hiro Hamada vs Tony Stark
Hiro Hamada vs Tony Stark is the thirty-second battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the seventh battle of Season 3. It features Big Hero 6 boy genius, Hiro Hamada, battling Avenger and billionaire playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark. It was published April 29, 2016. Cast KRNFX as Hiro Hamada Ray William Johnson as Tony Stark EpicLLOYD as Baymax (voice) Dan Bull as JARVIS (voice) Nice Peter as ???, Fred (cameo) Catie Wayne as GoGo Tomago (cameo) Lyrics [*Hiro Hamada's lines appear in purple, Tony Stark's in red, Baymax's in white, JARVIS's in orange, Ultron's in blue, Fred's in green, and GoGo Tomago's in yellow.*] 'Hiro Hamada:' Time for an upgrade! Stark’s hopes to win divided by real skill will equal a quick zero, I’ve already done that math; I run the track, you’re just a microbot vs this Big Hero, Biting back like a Hydra! Bruise this Junior as I take Robert Down like Stark Tower Takes no Vision to see you’re simply the mild-mannered Bruce Banner without the powers! I’m unbelievable! I own the parts that rise high and spit sparks through your lowly Arc, Instilling fear like Loki’s spear and sending more shards through Tony Stark’s phony heart! I’m defiling the “Iron King” worse than when his third film left the fans rioting, They’ll rehash a plot three times just to keep your licensing! It’s called “recycling”! The bomb-dropping automaton-rocking prodigy with twice your brains at five times less your age Against a whiskey-chugging shifty husband. Even Mandarin was less a fake! But you still want to spit with me, even when bot-fighting’s my pass time activity, And that doesn’t surprise me a bit, you see, you’ve never handled a War Civilly. 'Tony Stark:' As much as I am excited to confide in minds with a fellow bright kid, Why is it we fight it with rhyming, rather than science, vice and flying? Head back to the nerd lab, craft something worth that of a worse rap, Or mope over family deaths and disregard your mentor. Yeah, I heard that. With the Captain, I got tactics. We even sent Thor’s bro back to his home planet! I’m elaborate with mechanics and gadgets; you’re a maggot damned with his own magnets! There’s no trust in dolts like you, you’ll get crushed to nuts and bolts! What’s expected to result? Don’t indulge in insults ‘fore I release an impulse! I made my claim to fame for days in a cave, I can outwit you in any way! Avenging at any stakes! So what’s your six heroes to a plasma ray? Laser beams, War Machines, a SHIELD team; How are you going to beat me? So finally, just Marvel for Tony. Because we both know you just want to be me. 'Hiro Hamada:' Almost automatically, you lost your autonomy; falling out with your sovereignty, So calling me a wannabe’s not a possibility: I’m always spitting hot as Wasabi! Honestly? Your rocketry is amateur at best, powered by that flashlight in your chest! You’re not a hero nor an Avenger, you’re Black Sabbath’s lesser Paranoid mess. So send in your smartest botfighter, even they could tell you your raps aren't tough: Shots fired when we crossed wires, but like Quicksilver, you’re Not Fast Enough! 'Tony Stark:' Whatever suits you, just know that suiting up against me’s not a great plan, You may have an army of teens, and I have a Hulk. The truth is… I am Iron Man. You’re no hero, Hamada; Cowardice has no place in my tower, kids You picked up the cape and cowl, but you’re still left just as powerless. Sir, I do not wish to be of alarm. Ugh, what is it, JARVIS? Well it appears Hamada’s not alone, we have an incoming target. 'Baymax:' Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I will scan you now: It appears you have extreme abrasions all over. From those burns Hiro passed around. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? My opinion is ten, and it appears you also have a sprain, Likely in the brain, this fake Bruce Wayne thinking he can beat his own team, You seem low-key mad with power, who wants to conquer: Pfft, in your dreams! Tony Stark starting Civil Wars over pivotal scores against mythical lores But at a loss of rhythmical bars when battling a mechanical corps that isn’t yours So what does your future have in store? You and Uncle Sam killing more? What did you become the villain for? I’m programmed to be sickest at the core. You are a risk to your own health: I’ve made it a notice to have you detained. Remember, Anthony, it is okay to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain. 'Tony Stark:' Sir, there appears to be a new program in our mainframe, a peacekeeping initiative. I’m not aiming to keep the peace. I, for one, am finishing this. Then allow me, Tony. Who is this? My name is Ultron, I’ll take it from here... 'Ultron:' I just took over JARVIS, it shouldn’t be hard beating Jimmy Neutron in gear. Who only relies on his inheritance of magnets and a glorified balloon, And soon, I’m taking over the whole world, humans meeting their doom! (Wait, what?) Look at your accomplishments and what has become because of it, what’s the cost of it? After contemplating it, I’ve come to it: humanity’s not accustomed to it. Making it suffer from it. You have done enough to it, so you’re done with it. It’s no wonder that it’s time for me to take over, so you’ll see what really comes from this. Same goes for you, Stark. I can’t let the future of the world fall into your hands. This was merely the beginning. The world can now say bye to Iron Man. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Hiro Hamada vs Tony Stark Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster